


Sibling Rivalry

by hrhrionastar



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the siblings challenge on <a href="http://legendland.livejournal.com/">legendland</a>: Cara gets singled out by Lord Rahl, and Denna is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Sibling Rivalry**

Cara spat out a mouthful of blonde braid and shoved her knee into Denna’s stomach—

Denna had lost her gloves at some point during the fight, and now she reached up, face contorted, and raked her nails down Cara’s cheek, drawing blood—

Cara ignored Denna, and tightened her hands around Denna’s throat—

Denna’s fist connected with Cara’s jaw, and Cara caught her wrist—with her other hand, she drew her agiel and smoothly jammed it against Denna’s chest, right over her heart.

Denna slumped, eyes drifting shut, limbs suddenly slack.

Cara smirked.

“Now,” breathed Lord Rahl, over her shoulder, “the real test…”

For the first time, Cara looked around. Lord Rahl was standing over her, watching with feigned impassivity—she saw the gleam in his swiftly hooded eyes. Pride made her straighten her spine. She knew Lord Rahl had been watching her.

Dahlia and Triana appeared over Cara’s other shoulder, both looking remarkably disheveled. But Cara knew, by Triana’s proprietary arm over Dahlia’s shoulder, and the way Dahlia was biting her lip, Triana had won their battle. Her eyes narrowed—if Triana thought this was over—

In theory, they had all already graduated to the rank of junior Mistress—else Lord Rahl would never have given them their new powers. These little fights to the death were meant to test their grasp of the Breath of Life.

Nonetheless, the Sister who was the victor automatically gained more honor than the loser.

Reminded, by Mistress Nathair’s significant frown, Cara bent over Denna and summoned the Breath of Life for the first time.

It seemed to dwell deep within her, like a candle flickering under her skin. It was so beautiful—Cara watched, bemused, as the Breath of Life left her lips and entered Denna’s.

Denna woke beautifully, too; then awareness came back into her face. She smiled sharply, a promise of retribution to come.

Cara managed to jam her elbow into Denna’s side as she got up off her, rolling easily to her feet.

They stood in a line, and Lord Rahl paced in front of them, staring into their eyes.

He came to Cara last, taking her chin in his fingers. She tried to stare calmly back, lest her apprehension show.

“You have pleased me—Mistress Cara,” he said, and released her.

When Lord Rahl was gone, in a swirl of robes, Dahlia, Denna and Triana clustered around Cara.

“Supposing he rewards you?” Dahlia said gleefully. Alone of all of them, she didn’t sound jealous. She did playfully mark Cara’s ear, though, as if staking a claim. Cara’s arm went around her waist.

“Why you?” complained Triana. “What does a man like Lord Rahl—“ reverently—“see in _you_?”

“Our Cara, born under a lucky star,” Denna said sourly.

Mistress Nathair put a hand on her shoulder proudly. “Congratulations, Cara,” she said, and Cara glowed under her praise.

If she’d still been an innocent little girl, Cara would’ve stuck her tongue out at Denna.


End file.
